CRUSH
by Yamanaka Yurii
Summary: Ketika Aquamarine dan Emerald bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Benang merah akankah mengikat mereka ? Bagaimana dengan cinta yang sekarang dan masa lalu? My first fict. Need some suggestion. Chapter 2 up ! RnR please. Warning : Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Mashasi K.**

 **CRUSHED**

 _ **When you've been fighting for it all your life.**_

 _ **You've been struggling to make things right.**_

 _ **That's how a superhero learns to fly.**_

 _ **(Every day, every hour. Turn the pain into power)**_

 _ **When you've been fighting for it all your life.**_

 _ **You've been working every day and night.**_

 _ **That's how a superhero learns to fly.**_

 _ **(Every day, every hour. Turn the pain into power)"**_

Klik

Tenten ada apa ?"

" _Ino! Aku jemput kamu sekarang juga. Cepatlah berkemas Ino. Pakailah kaos The Beatle Celana jeans putih ! Sepatu sneaker merah ! Jangan pakai gaun Ino. Aku moh-_

" _What the hell_ Tenten ! Apa-apaan kamu ini huh ? Seenaknya saja.

" _Aku mohon Ino. Sekali saja. Ikutlah denganku?"_

"Kemana?

" _Ke pesta Ino. Di rumah Sai-kun. Teman kuliahku. Kumohon Ino. Hanya kamu yang bisa bantu aku. Hanya kamu yang bisa menyelamatkan aku dari keadaan buruk ini Ino. Kumohon Ino. Bantulah sahabat sejatimu yang selalu baik dan sayang kepadamu. Tolong Ino kumohon?"_

"Jangan berbasa-basi Tenten-chan sayang. Bicaralah yang jelas."

" _Hiks. Maaf Ino. Bagaimana ini ? Pesta ini membuatku gila Ino ! Kau bisa bayangkan? Si Rubah brengsek menantangku untuk datang ke pesta itu dan datang membawa teman yang bisa bernyanyi, bermain gitar, berambut pirang dan harus datang dengan memakai pakaian yang sama persis denganku. Entah kebetulan atau keberuntungan Ino. Itu semua cocok denganmu. Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan bersama Ino sayang. Hanya kamu yang bisa bantu aku. Please ?_

"Baka Tenten! Bagaimana bisa kamu menerima tantangan konyol itu ? Apakah tidak memikirkan akibatnya hah !

" _Maafkan aku Ino. Aku terlalu gengsi menolak tantangan Naruto. Kalau sampai aku menolaknya, Nauto akan mengejeku sampai akhir semester nanti Ino. Aku tak saggup jika masa-masa universitasku suram Ino."_

"Maafkan aku tak bisa Tenten. Aku ada tugas makalah kuliah akhir. Dan lagi kenapa kamu harus repot-repot datang Tenten. Kau kan jago karate, jika dia macam-macam banting saja dia. Beres kan ? Bersikap seperti biasa sajalah Tenten.

" _For godsake Ino. Awalnya aku juga tak ingin datang. Dan membanting Naruto jika dia macam-macam denganku. Tapi karena si ide gila Gadis Jidat Lebar aku harus terpaksa satang Ino."_

"Jidat Lebar ? Ide gila apa lagi Tenten?."

" _Jika aku tidak datang, Naruto akan menelanjangiku di halaman kampus. Tapi jika aku datang tanpa menjawab tantangannya, maka aku harus menjadi salah satu penari stipist di sana Ino."_

"Wow ! Benarkah? Hebat ! Aku akan merasa bahagia bila melihat seorang Tenten bergelut manja dengan tiang di atas meja. So Delicious. Hmm.

" _Yamanaka Ino ! Ayolah. Jangan mengada2. Itu mengerikan Ino. Dan lagi, aku mengenalmu Ino, aku tidak masuk kategorimu."_

"Hn ? Bernahkah? Mungkin Aku akan berubah pikiran setelah melihatmu menari disana. Wow ! Aku tak sabar melihatnya Tenten. Haha

" _Diam Ino ! Bantu aku sekali ini saja Ino. Apa kamu tega melihat sahabat terbaikmu dijadikan lelucon seperti ini ? Aku. Tertekan. Menderita. Tak berdaya."_

"Tapi Kenapa harus aku Tenten ? Kenapa tidak Neji ? Hinata ? Atau Lee saja ?

" _Ehem. Ino sayaang? Coba pikirkan baik-baik Ino. Apa mau Neji bernyanyi ? Hinata bisakah bermain gitar ? Lalu si Lee-ntur Hijau bisa bernyanyi dan bermain gitar ? Dan ayolah Ino, mereka tak berambut pirang ! Apa harus pakai semir instant / wig haah? Idemu sungguh hebat Ino sayaang ! Mengerikan!"_

"Oh. Benar juga Tenten. Saat tertekan kamu berubah jadi pintar eh. Haha. Baiklah. Tapi bantu aku buat makalah ? Deal ?

" _Wow. Oke deal ! No problem you so much honey. You are my only one blonde angel. Loveyou ! Baiklah Ino. I pick up you now. Dress up honey. See ya soon. Muuaaah."_

Ino : Cih. Dasar Tenten.

Klik.

 **Ino Pov**

Mungkin besok aku harus ke dokter THT untuk memerisakan telingaku. Bertelepon dengan Tenten bisa berakibat fatal bagi telingaku. Suara nyaringnya. Ya Tuhan. Sungguh memekakan telinga. Segera kututup laptopku dan menghentikan segala aktivitasku yang aku kerjakan sebelum berteleponan dengan Tenten. Sebenarnya aku malas harus mengikuti pesta semacam itu. Lebih penting mengerjakan makalahku. Benar kan ? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Apa salahnya membantu Tenten, sahabatku dari TK ? Orang selain orangtuaku dan Deidara nii-chan yang selalu ada untukku, yang selalu menyediakan bahu untukku, menghiburku saat aku sedang galau. _Hell. Love her so much. Really !_

Kubuka Pintu lemari pakaianku di sudut kamar. Mencari pakaian yang sudah disebutkan Tenten tadi. Ini dia. T-shirt broken white dengan tulisan The Beatles bludru berwarna hitam. Tenten dan aku membeli kaos ini saat kita berlibur bersama si Inggris musim panas kemarin. Celana skiny berwarna putih. Ditambah sneaker merah kombinasi putih. Kalau yang ini aku dan tenten membelinya saat ada diskon besar-besaran di mall. Haha. Oke baiklah. Aku melihat tampilan diriku di cermin. _Oh damn. Look at me ! How beautiful I am !_ Cantik tanpa cela. Tanpa harus bermake up aku sudah terlihat mengagumkan bukan? Sepertinya ini memang kutukan Tuhan, membuatku cantik, sexy, cute, dengan pakaian apapun yang aku kenakan. Mungkin akubjarus pertimbangkan tawaran Deidara nii-chan untuk jadi model. Dan kau ! Shion ! Kau akan menyesal memutuskanku! Kekasih secantik dan sebaik aku. Bodoh! Brengsek! Tak tau diri! Lebih memilih orang lain yang baru dikenal daripada aku, kekasih yang 2 tahun bersama yang benar-benar tulus dan cinta dia apa adanya! Benar-benar bodoh! Menggelikan. Ck.

Tok tok tok

" _Ino chan, turunlah segera. Sudah ditunggu Tenten chan dibawah"_

"Iya Ibu. Sebentar. Aku akan cepat"

" _Baiklah sayang"._

Kurapikan pakaianku, make up. Eh jangan karna aku bilang aku sudah cantik apa adanya aku tak memakai make up ya ? Make up bagian hidup wanita sayang. Haha.

Melihat tampilan diriku di cermin lagi. Wow. Sempurna. _Im great_. Cantik dengan pakaian apapun. Ditambah jaket jeans berwarna gelap yang cocok. Terlihat _boyish_ , namun tetap sexy. Perfect. Baiklah. _Im ready !_

 **End Ino Pov**

Sesak. Tak ada celah. Lampu berkelap-kelip. Suara musik mengalun sangat keras. Memekakan telinga. Makanan berceceran. Suasana rusuh. Berbotol-botol minuman bersoda dan berakohol ? Benarkah itu ? Tapi siapa peduli ? Yang mereka pikirkan hanya _Lets Party till Die !_ Kedengaran berlebihan kah ? Memang. Tapi siapa peduli ? Ck.

Tak aturan. Berantakan. Seperti foto keluarga di ruangan itu terlihat tertempel sesuatu yang harusnya dimakan, sandwich mungkin. Oh. Lihat juga di langit-langit ada coret-coretan seniman muda tak berbakat dengan bahan dasar saos dan kecap. Dan piala-piala yang harusnya berjejer rapi di lemari malah tergeletak di pintu depan, ada juga yang malah di kolam renang dan parahnya lagi malah ada yang dijadikan tempat minum sake. Gila bukan. Bagaimana rumah terlihat begitu 'menyedihkan'. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya tau keadaan rumahnya? Entahlah. Itu perkara akhir saja.

Terlihat di kursi dekat jendela samping rumah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya yang biru terang. Tubuhnya yang langsing dan tinggi semampai, kulitnya yang putih tak terhalang pesonanya hanya karena jaket jeans gelap dan cahaya lampu yang meremang. Mata aquamarinenya menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Cantik. Satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan siluet gadis itu. Berusaha tidak ikut arus sekitarnya yang sudah kehilangan kontrol karena minuman. Namun dia tetap berusaha menikmati suasana yang ada dengan segelas wine ditangan kanan. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hei ! Apa aku mengenalmu ?" Ino yang duduk termenung dengan gelas wine yang masih tertempel dibibirnya tersedak karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Alhasil minuman dimulutnya terpaksa keluar dan melesat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Gadis berambut pink kaget bukan kepalang, terlihat dari mata hijaunya yang melotot dan matanya terbuka lebar. Begitu pula dengan Ino. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Aquamarine bertemu Emerald.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Belongs to Mashashi K.**

 **And thanks for the suggestion. Yeay. :)**

Sesak. Tak ada celah. Lampu berkelap-kelip. Suara musik mengalun sangat keras. Memekakan telinga. Makanan berceceran. Suasana rusuh. Berbotol-botol minuman bersoda dan berakohol ? Benarkah itu ? Tapi siapa peduli ? Yang mereka pikirkan hanya _Lets Party till Die !_ Kedengaran berlebihan kah ? Memang. Tapi siapa peduli ? Ck.

 **CRUSHED** Chapter 2

 **Sakura POV**

Terlalu sesak. Terlalu banyak. Tidak sesuai rencana. Tapi. Entahlah. Terserah saja. Aku tak peduli. Oh lihat itu ! Bagaimana sampai orangtua Sai tau keadaan rumahnya. Aku tidak yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku berani taruhan! Senyum palsu -mungkin- dibibir Sai yang sudah jadi _trademark_ -nya akan hilang berganti rintihan menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak ! Danzo-sama pasti akan mengancungkan samurai kebanggaannya ke leher anaknya sendiri. Kalian tidak percaya? Percayalah. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya sendiri. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin melepas high heels merah ini dan segera berlari kemana sajalah, yang penting jauh dari rumah ini.

Disinilah aku. Merasa terasingkan di pesta kekasihku sendiri. Kekasih? Sai? Ya. Aku dan Sai berpacaran. Sepertinya sudah 4 atau 5 bulan mungkin. Entahlah. Aku tak ingat. Kenapa? Ada apa? Kalian berpikir aku kekasih tak tau diri? Terserah kalian sajalah. Coba tanyakan kepada si brengsek Naruto. Menjebaku dikeadaan serumit ini.

 _Hell_. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sai? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Terakhir aku melihatnya ketika dia di taman depan sedang "menyambut" segerombolan senior mahasiswa abadi - **Akatsuki** \- dengan wajah yang lebih lebih pucat dari biasanya dan mulut terbuka lebar. Haha. Aku hampir meledak ketika melihat ekspresinya yang jauh dari kata kewajaran. Mungkin Sai sudah tau kapan dia akan menjemput ajal ditangan ayahnya sendiri, makanya dia sibuk berdoa di lantai paling atas rumah ini. Haha.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar ruangan ini. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berjoget tak aturan, efek minuman mungkin. Oh lihat itu ! Kisame-senpai dan Hidan-senpai malah minum dengan piala kejuaraan golfnya Danzo-sama. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa mereka tidak mencari kamar saja? Bukankah Sasuke anak konglomerat Uchiha? Kenapa malah bercumbu dengan Karin di sofa hitam itu? Menjijikan.

Dan tunggu. Siapa dia? Gadis berambut pirang itu. Yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Apakah kawan dari lain jurusan? Atau senior? Entahlah. Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearahnya. Kuabaikan ajakan-ajakan "menari" dari mereka yang sudah " _uncontrol_ ". Sebenarnya untuk keadaan normal, jarakku dengan gadis pirang itu terbilang dekat. Tapi karna keadaan disini sudah layaknya bar tempat biasanya aku nongkrong, makanya susah sekali berjalan ke arahnya. Aku sudah berada tak jauh darinya, hanya terpisahkan meja tempat menari Tobi-senpai. Tiba-tiba dia memutar kepalanya menghadap ke arahku. Matanya lurus menatap kedepan. Apakah dia melihatku? Entahlah. Di terus saja menatap lurus sambil meminum wine. Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku ke arahnya. Aku tepat dihadapannya. Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang dia lihat? Kenapa aku yang sebesar ini dan dihadapan tak terlihat sama sekali? Merasa jengkel. Ketepuk pundaknya sambil berkata "Hei ! Apa aku mengenalmu?"

 **Sakura End POV.**

"Hei ! Apa aku mengenalmu?" Ino yang duduk termenung dengan gelas wine yang masih tertempel dibibirnya tersedak karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Alhasil minuman dimulutnya terpaksa keluar dan melesat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Gadis berambut pink kaget bukan kepalang, terlihat dari mata hijaunya yang melotot dan matanya terbuka lebar. Begitu pula dengan Ino. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Aquamarine bertemu Emerald.

1detik. 2 detik. 3 detik.

"Oh God. Maafkan aku. Demi Tuhan. Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Benar-benar tak sengaja." Teriak Ino histeris ketika melihat noda merah digaun putih pendek gadis didepannya.

"Kau! Berhati-hatilah! Bodoh! Ceroboh! Lihat, gaunku jadi kotor!" Celoros gadis pink itu dengan nada tinggi. Ino yang termasuk tipikal orang yang tak mau kalah meresa jengkel bukan kepalang. Rasa sesal yang tadi sempat dirasakan Ino menguap entah kemana. Gelas wine yang sempat dia pegang tadi diletakan dengan kasar di meja bundar disamping tubuhbya. Tak hayal isi wine di gelas itu sempat keluar dari tempatnya dan membasahi dan membuat noda dimeja itu. Poor Sai.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa mengagetkanku! Dasar tak tau diri. Seenaknya kalo bicara"

" _What the f_! Apa kau buta? Aku di sebelahnu dari tadI! Ahh. Aku mengerti. Potonglah ponimu itu. Sepertinya dapat merusak fungsi matamu. Ck"

"Apa ! Brengsek kau! Jidat Lebar sial-"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan sumpah serapah kelawan bicaranya, Tenten datang dari arah lain dengan berlari dan berteriak agak kencang. Maklum Tenten kan memang seperti itu.

"Sakura. Ino ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Benar-benar hening. Sepi. Suara musik dari dvd player, sumber keramaian pesta ini, hilang. Entah aiapa yang mematikannya. Tobi yang tadi menari diatas meja akhirnya turun dan duduk bersila dibawah, sambil menggelengkan kepalanyabkenan dan kekiri. Hidan dan Kisame yang menari seperti orang kerasukan juga ikut berhenti. Sasuke dan Karin yang sudah hampir topless -kurang bra hitam saja- terlihat terpaksa berhenti, merasa terganggu. Dan Kakuzu yang ada disudut ruangan sebelah vas antik yang mahal juga ikut berhenti menghitung uang hasil palakan anak junior, tapi kalau Kakuzu sepertinya bukan karena merasa ''tertarik" dengan teriakan supernya Tenten, tapi lebih karena dia lupa sampai dimana dia menghitung uangnya tadi. Bodoh.

Merasa ada sesuatu tak beres, Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dugaan Tenten benar. Seluruh mata di ruangan ini tertuju kepadanya. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, Tenten memejamKan kedua matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu..

"Narutooo. Nyalakan _dvd player_ nya. Sekarang!"

Lihat. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan ini meringis dan menutup kedua telinganya. Merasa sangat amat terganggu dengan suara Tenten. Kecuali Ino, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kelebihan suara sahabat tercintanya itu. Toh, lagipula besok Ino juga akan pergi ke dokter THT, biarlah telinganya rusak sekalian saja. Haha.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan celana pendek maroon dengan kemeja denim lengan pendek yang dipanggil Tenten tadi hanya meringis menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya memencet tombol _dvd player_ bermerk itu dan _viola_ musik terdengar lagi. Pesta tetap berlanjut. Semua orang yang tadi sempat menghentikan segala aktifitasnya kembali melanjutkannya lagi. Melupakan obyek sebelumya, Tenten. Kecuali Tobi, dia kesulitan sekali naik ke atas panggung mininya -meja-, jatuh beberapa kali. Dasar Pendek. Atau bodoh mungkin. Yah! Keduanya.

"Tenten, dia temanmu? Suruh dia tanggung jawab. Lihat. Gaunku kotor karenanya."

" _Fuck_ _off_. Itu karna ulahmu sendiri. Jadi kau Si Gadis jidat lebar itu? Pantas. Gila dan idiot. Ck".

Menambah bensin di kobaran api. _Boom_. Itulah ucapan Ino sekarang. Dan ekspresi sengejeknya benar-benar uhh membuat Sakura ingin membunuhnya. Membuat gemerutuk di gigi Sakura. Tangan Sakura mengepal, siap untuk menghadiahkan bogem mentah ke arah lawan bicaranya

"Sudahlah. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Ino! Berikan jaketmu ke Sakura. Kasi-"

"Apa? Tidak Tenten! Jaketku terlalu bagus untuk dia!"

Demi tuhan. Mulut Ino luar biasa tajamnya. Tenten yang notebenenya sahabat karibnya pun meringis mendengar kata-kata Ino yang barusan, apalagi Sakura. Melihat ekspresi tak biasa Sakura membuat Tenten sedikit merasa tak enak hati kepada gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ino! Sudahlah. Kau ketelaluan. Kau mulai kelewat batas. Cepat berikan jaketmu kepada Sakura Ino. Bertanggungjawablah." Ceramah Tenten ke sahabat karibnya.

"Tapi Tenten?"

"Ino!"

Setelah berfikir sedikit lama, agaknya Ino mulai melunak dan bertanggung jawab. Toh yang membuat baju gadis pink di depannya kotor Ino juga kan. Wajarlah kalau dia harus bertanggungjawab. Jaket jeans gelap yang dipakainya, Ino lepas, sedikit ditata dengan rapi lalu diberikan ke Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ini jaketku. Pakailah dulu. Maafkan aku telah mengotori bajumu dan telah berbicara dengan kasar." Walaupun kata-kata Ino memiliki kadar kekasaran diatas rata-rata tapi dia tetap dibesarkan dengan baik di keluarga dengan etika yang tinggi. Lihat. Ketika ino meminta maaf ke Sakura, dia meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badan dan dapat terlihat ketulusan di mata birunya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bisa mengusahakannya send-"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Sakura ditarik dengan paksa, tetapi walaupun begitu Sakura tetap merasakan kelembutan di tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Dan jaket ditimpakan ke tagan Sakura.

"Ini. Pakailah. Jangan menolak. Aku akan merasa lebih terhina lagi. Toh aku juga yang mengotori bajumu, wajar kalau aku harus bertanggung jawab-kan ?"

Sakura merasa kaget dengan tindakan Ino. Sempat merasa terheran juga dengan perubahan sifat Ino yang begitu drastis. Ya sudalah. Sebaiknya memang harus Sakura terima. Daripada harus memakai baju kotor ini, malah akan membuat penampilannya akan terlihat buruk, dan membuat orang lain tak nyaman. Lebih baik menyembunyikannya saja kan? Iya kan? Pintar.

"Baiklah. Kupinjam dulu. Akan segera kukembalikan."

"Oke. Terserah kamu saja" Jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Well, kalau begini kan enak. Lebih tenang. Kalian belum berkenalan kan? Ino ini Sakura. Sakura ini Ino, jawaban tantanganmu dan Naruto. Hell. Aku berhasil kan ?"

"Hn? Mungkin Tenten."

Entah kenapa jawaban Sakura begitu singkat. Tak seperti kepribadiannya 15 menit yang lalu. Alisnya berkerut. Sejak memakai jaket pemberian Ino sepertinya malah membuat dia gusar, merasa tak nyaman mungkin. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba..

"Tenten-chan. Kenalkan aku pada temanmu itu? Ayo Tenten-chan." Pemuda jabrik yang tadi, Naruto, mendatangi 3 gadis tadi, merengek-rengek kepada Tenten sambil menarik-narik t-shirt The Beatle-nya Tenten.

"Jangan Tenten. Aku saja. Kenalkan aku kepada temanmu itu. Pasti dia lebih tertarik kepadaku. Ayolah Tenten." si jabrik yang lainnya datang, kalau yang ini berambut coklat. Sepertinya duo jabrik ini tipikal orang dengan batrai berkapasitas besar di mulutnya. Lihat mereka malah bertengkar dan saling memaki satu sama lain. Rubah brengsek dan Anjing sialan.

"Kalian. Enyahlah! Ino tak akan tertarik kepada kalian. Kalian bukan masuk kategori Ino. Kalau dibanding dengan Sakura, Ino pasti akan lebih memilih Sakura daripada kalian. Pergilah. kalian membuatku semakin pusing saja."

Ino yang mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya tadi hanya tersenyum kecil. Sesangkan Sakura? Tentu saja bingung dengan maksud teman satu universitasnya itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa pesonaku tak cukup menyilaukannya Tenten ?" si jabrik coklat kembali angkat berbicara.

"Kiba. Yang terjerat pesonamu hanya anjing saja, gadis cantik seperti Ino-chan akan jijik melihatmu. Bwahahahaha". Ah. Jawaban Naruto memancing percecokan lagi.

"Sakura-chan, darimana saja kamu? Aku mercarimu dari tadi?" Oh siapa lagi ini, pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat, berambut cepak hitam, matannya juga berwarna hitam. Terlihat tampan dengan celana chinos panjang berwarna coklat dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dilipat asal-asalan. Terlalu rapi mungkin untuk acara pesta urakan seperti ini.

"Sai? Aku dari tadi disini. Bersama mereka. Apa kamu baik-baik saja. Tadi kamu terlihat tak baik."

"Oh itu. Aku baik-baik saja Sakura. Jangan dipikirkan. Lagi pula, ayah akan pulang 3 hari lagi. Masih ada waktu." jawab pemuda tadi yang tidak lain kekasih Sakura dengan senyum seperti tidak tulus di bibirnya. Mungkin.

Sai menoleh ke arah yang lainnya, minus Sakura. Dia melihat ke arah Ino, merasa bingung.

"Nona. Apa aku mengenalmu? Sepertinya kamu bukan dari universitas sama seperti kami?"

"Oh bukan. Aku kuliah di Suna College. Aku disini untuk menemani Tenten, menjawab tantangan dari Sakura dan Naruto." jawab Ino manis dengan senyim dibibir tipisnya.

"Oh benarkah? Kekasihku ini memang suka taruhan."

Cup.

Kecupan ringan di dahi lebar Sakura diberikan Sai. Sempat membuat Sakura dan Ino kaget. Ino sepertinya mengerti sekarang. Mereka pasangan kekasih.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Sai. Shimura Sai. Kamu?

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino". Sai dan Sakura saling menjabat tangan masing-masing, tak ketinggalan senyum di bibir mereka.

"Menjauhlah kau mayat hidup. Kau mencuri _start_ ku. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Sakura saja.." Kiba yang tadi jadi lawan Naruto kembali berbuat onar dengan menyumpah serapah ke Sai. Sai yang kebetulan bukan tipe orang kaleme hanya mundur sambil berkata " _As you wish dude_ ".

"Oh _boys_ , sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar terus. Maafkan aku. Tapi benar kata Tenten, aku tak akan tertarik kepada salah satu dari kalian. Kalau dibanding Sakura. Mungkin aku akan memilih Sakura daripada kalian."

Melihat kelakuan dua orang jabrik didepannya ini membuat Ino tak bisa menahan untuk tidak berbicara. Tapi apakah Ino tahu? Sepertinya kata-katanya barusan membuat Sakura kembali mengerutkan alisnya lagi, berfikir, apa maksud kata-kata Ino barusan. Tapi terserahlah. Lebih baik melihat Naruto dan Kiba saja. Entah karena Ino yang terlalu menawan atau mereka berdua yang memang berlebihan, _alay akut_ , mendengar penolakan Ino barusan ditambah sebuah kedipan di mata kiri Ino membuat Naruto dan Kiba tersenyum layaknya orang dungu ditambah mimisan di hidung mereka. Dan selanjutnya, BRUK, jatuh pingsan dengan senyum dan tampang amat teramat bodoh. Memalukan. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Sai dibuat _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan duo jabrik ini. Heran. Kenapa mereka mempunyai teman dengan kadar rasa malu dibawah rata-rata? Entahlah. Itu urusan Tuhan.

"Eheeem. Baiklah. Berhubung Tenten sudah menyelesaikan tantangannya, so, siapa yang akan menari stripist nanti?" tanya Ino entah ke siapa, yang penting efek ke- _sweatdrop_ -an Naruto Kiba bisa segera hilang.

"Ah ya. Itu berarti..."

"Naruto!" seru Tenten kegirangan.

Naruto yang tadi pingsan dengan senyum dungu menghiasi wajahnya mendadak bangun dengan mata melotot nyaris keluar.

"Dan karena Naruto sama dengan Kiba. Berarti Kiba juga harus _stripist_ -an."

"Ide bagus Sakura"

Sejalan dengan Naruto, Kiba yang namanya disebutkan tadi juga tiba-tiba bangun dengan mata melotot, sama seperti Naruto.

" _Ohh yes. Lets party till die_!" seru Tenten seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi siapa peduli? Ck.

 _ **It's our party. We can do what we want to!**_

 _ **It's our house. We can LOVE who we want to!**_

 _ **Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_

 _ **Can't you see it we who about "that life?"**_

 _ **It's our song. We can sing if we want to!**_

 _ **It's my mouth. I can SAY what I want to!**_

 _ **We run things. Things don't run we.**_

 _ **Cause we can't stop.**_

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Dia melihat Ino dengan intens dan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun obyek yang dilihatnya seperti tak menyadarinya. Mungkin banyak sesuatu hal yang ingin Sakura tanyakan kepada Ino. Tapi ya sudahlah. Sepertinya mereka akan tetap bertemu lagi dikesempatan lainnya. Itu pasti.

 **TBC**


End file.
